


Overslept

by mmcxk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover's not a morning person, Harriet's done with everyone, How Do I Tag, M/M, Qrow's a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcxk/pseuds/mmcxk
Summary: Clover never oversleep, but that changes when Qrow comes into his life
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Overslept

**Author's Note:**

> This is me indulging myself a day late for valentines, but whatever.  
> Qrow and Clover deserved better and I'm not gonna stop till I give it to them

Clover had never overslept. Not even when he was a kid, much less since he joined the military. But of course, there was a first time for everything. That became clear to him when the knocks on his door startled him up.

"Ebi, up!" Harriet wasn't happy, and she would be much less happy if she opened the door. Because it was not only that he had just woken up; but that by his side, also beginning to open his eyes, was Qrow. And as if that weren't enough, they were both half naked. He was covered only by his underwear and the older one was in Clover's pajama bottoms. If Harriet ever saw them like this she would kill him, and on top of that she would tell Ironwood, which could only bring him trouble.

The way he jumped to get out of bed finished awakening the other, who growled a few words at him. Clover only had time to shush him before Harriet knocked again. "Ebi, we have a fucking meeting."

“I'm so sorry, Harriet. It's just that… I'm not feeling well,” he said, desperately searching for a way out. There wasn't. So he did the only thing he could think of: lock the door.

Mentally he thanked all the gods for that quick acting, because the next thing his teammate tried was to force open it. "What are you talking about? Open up, we are going to be late."

He didn't even have time to say anything else before Qrow hugged him, pulling him back slightly against his chest. "Not now," he growled as low as he could. "Harriet," he said, returning to a normal tone, "I leave you in charge, just tell me what you decide lat-" he couldn't even finish the sentence because he almost choked when the black-haired man began to kiss and nibble on his neck. "Stop" He whispered again.

"Clover, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I mean, no. I woke up feeling bad, but I’m sure that after a little rest I’ll be fine.

The problem is that Qrow did not intended to let him rest, but instead turned him and pushed him towards the wall, trapping him with his body and paralyzing him with a mischievous smile that made his knees a little weak.

“What do you mean ‘rest’? Either you are not so bad and you come with me or you are really bad and you go to the infirmary."

"Your teammate is very annoying, isn't she?" Qrow murmured in his ear, his raspy voice sending a shiver down his spine. "Tell her off."

"Don't worry, Harriet. Please apologize to the General in my name."

"What's wrong with you lately!?" A loud bang rang beside his head, where she had slammed her fist against the door. At that moment Clover just wanted to admonish her for talking to him like that, or at least ask for explanations; but with Qrow's hands hovering over his naked torso he was unable to concentrate. “You won't stop breaking the rules. And if it was just you it would still be fine, but it's everyone. You all have lost your damned minds ever since those kids arrived. And don't get me started on  _ Qrow _ , Clover…” The venom with which she spoke his name caused a blush to spread rapidly across his cheeks, and made the older one raise an eyebrow.

“This is not a good time, Harriet. If you have a complaint we can talk about it later. "

"Later? Later with you means nothing! You spend the whole day missing. As soon as we come back from missions you disappear."

At that moment Clover really wanted to disappear. Or rather, he wanted Harriet to disappear so he could focus on the caresses and kisses his partner was giving him.

“You are going to be late for the meeting. If I feel better by this afternoon I will go talk to you. "

From outside he received an answer in the form of a couple of very badly feigned expletives and curses, and just a second later the electricity that came with Harriet’s semblance was heard.

He then turned to Qrow, anger and lust combined in his face "You’re a jerk."

" _ Qrow _ " he repeated, mimicking Harriet's tone. "You didn't say something about me that gave her clues about what's going on, did you Clover?"

“Either you leave or you kiss me, Qrow; but after what you've put me through I'm not going to put up with any of your nonsense. "

"Okay, okay. You have a bad mood in the mornings." With a smile he pulled him towards the bed, pushed him onto it and then sat over him. "Lets see if I can change that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far just let me say: thank you.  
> I hope it was good and you all have liked it. See y'all next time ^^


End file.
